Sonic, Shadow, and Silver turn into girls
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Sonic,Shadow,and Silver trys to get into a girls club to find out what they're doing,so Sonic comes up with a crazy idea to turn into girls to get into the club. Will they succeed or get their butts kicked by girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Whatcha girls doing

Our three hedghog heroes Sonic, Shadow, and Silver at the park in station square just sitting on a bench all bored. Sonic was the most bored, Sonic was wearing a white T-shirt with him and his classic self and at the bottom it says Sonic Generations, blue jeans and his speed shoes. Shadow was wearing his black t-shirt that says all hail shadow on the front and I hate sonic on the back. Silver was wearing a white shirt that says back to the future(his favorite movie). Sonic was bored he couldn't take no more, so he decides to break the silence.

Sonic: "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh. I'm so bored, do guys have any suggestions of what we could do?"

Silver:" I know maybe we could…"

Shadow: " Silver I swear to God if you say we should you say watch Back to the future one more time, I'll cut your penis off, throw it in the garbage disposal, and make sure you stay a f%&king virgin for the rest of your worthless life."

Sonic: 0_0

Silver: "Ok" Silver said in fear

Sonic:" Hey guys, what going on over there? "

Sonic pointing at a group of girls doing something secretive like giving out invitations to someplace secret.

Shadow: "Wanna go find out?"

Sonic and Silver:"Sure"

The three hedgehogs went over to the group of girs just to see whats going on with those girls.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver:" Hey ladies"

The girls turn and it was Amy,Rouge, and Mina

Amy:" Oh hi boys,Hiiiiiiiiii Sonic." Amy said with hearts in her eyes

Sonic: Oh God kill me now. Sonic thought

Silver: "So, what are you girls doing and why do you look so nervous ?"

Mina: Oh its nothing at all, you guys don't need to know what the f**k we're doing its none of your buisness

Shadow: What creampuff(Shadow's nickname for Mina) I don't really give a s*** about what you do.

Sonic: "Anyhoo, can you tell me whatcha girls doing."

Amy:" Sorry Sonic, but I can't tell you."

Sonic:" Come on please"

Amy:"No"

Sonic:" Please"

Amy:"No"

Sonic: "PRETTY PLEASE"

Amy:" I said NO" she said with anger

Sonic: Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please

Amy:" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE"

Amy pulls out a giant f**k you hammer and hits Sonic with it. Sonic flew high in the air after a terrifying hit

Amy: "Anyone else wanna piece of this."

Shadow and Silver:0_0

Silver: Bail

Shadow:Yup

Shadow and Silver ran from the girls and let them continue to there secret thing

Later at Sonic's House

Sonic was laying on his couch with an ice pack on his head after what happened between him and , Shadow, and Silver was trying to find out what the girls are up to

Sonic: Oh God help the pain go away

Silver:Screaming isn't helping you dip s***

Shadow: So, what the f**k do we do now.

Sonic: We find out what does girls are up to dumba**

Shadow pulls out a gun and says

Shadow: I will blow your f**king head off.

Sonic:0_0

Silver: But theres nothing we could do those girls are tuff and their only accepting girls its like a club or something.

Sonic: Girl. That's it I know how we could find out.

Shadow and Silver: How?

Sonic: Guys were turning into girls.

Shadow and Silver: What!

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Girly Transformation

Shadow: Are you out of your freaking mind, there is no way in hell I'm being a girl.

Silver: For the first time in my life I'm sticking with the emo on this one, I don't want to be in a dress that's too tight for me and I want to look pretty when I'm a girl.

Sonic and Shadow: O_O (awkward moment #1)

Silver: What?

Sonic: Do guys want to find out whats going on in that girls club?

Shadow and Silver: Yes

Sonic: Ok then, we stick with my awesome plan. So, are you ready to be beautiful girls?

Shadow and Silver: Fine

Sonic: Now, how are we going to turn into girls it is impossible.

Shadow: I think I know someone who can help.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver:

Meanwhile in Eggman's Base

: God damn it this guitar hero video game is too hard for a genius like me.

Sonic: Hey egghead I we need your help and….

Silver: What the f**K are you doing.

: Oh you 3, what are you doing here.

Silver: We need your help.

Shadow: Also, we totally wasn't watching you play guitar hero and failing at it badly.

: Right, so what do you need help with?

Sonic: We need you to turn us into girls

: (Laughs) (cough) (cough) are you serious?

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Yes

: Why

Shadow: We want to find out what girls do in their clubs

Silver: Well mostly Sonic

: Well, I guess you could use my girl making machine to…..

Sonic: Wait, why do you have a girl making machine?

: Um, for research. (Awkward Moment #2)

Silver: Right

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver steps into Eggman's girl making machine and gets ready to turn into girls. Eggman pulls the lever and presto change-o they turn into girls.

Sonic: Hey, do you guys feel any different because I feel pretty all of a sudden….. Wait a minute girl voice, marshmallow butt, and boobs. Oh my gosh were girls.

Shadow: I can't believe it worked.

Sonic: See Shadow I told you this plan was awesome.

Shadow: I hate you I really hate you.

Silver: Now my clothes are too tight to wear now that I'm a girl.

: Now that you turned into girls you can get the f**k out of here.

Later outside

Sonic: Now, we need to test our girly on someone, but whom.

Sonic then bumps into Tails and Tails looked like he was love struck.

Tails: Hey ladies, you look fine to today.

Sonic: Tails perfect. Sonic thought

Shadow and Silver: You are a terrible woman.

Sonic: Hey cutie, whats a strong man like you doing here?

Tails: Tails blushes, oh, well I was just taking a walk you know.

Sonic: Hey you wanna make out.

Tails: Sure

Then Tails kisses Sonic not knowing that he got turned into a girl.

Tails: On hold on a second your breath smells like you love eating chili dogs, you're a blue hedgehog, and you have green eyes. Sonic is that you, and is that Shadow and Silver?

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Ding that is correct.

Tails: So wait I just…..Oh god I'm gonna.

30 seconds of Tails puking.

Sonic: You're done great, now the reason were girls is because we want to get into a girls club.

Tails: Why?

Sonic: Because we want to find out what they do in there.

Tails: Listen, I have to go to the hospital.

Sonic: Why?

Tails: Because I just kissed a transsexual.

Sonic: See ya bro. Well girls lets head to our club.

Shadow: I can tell were gonna die by the end of this s***.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Here we are

Sonic: We're finally here girls.

Shadow: It's a club in a big f**king mansion

Silver: I'm kinda scared girls.

Shadow: Relax Pothead the Porcupine.

Sonic: Yeah, we're going to fine. Just be a girl with a giant f**k me boobs.

Amy: Hi girls; Welcome to the club.

Silver: Amy

Shadow: is

Sonic: the boss

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Amy: You girls must be new here.

Sonic: Yes we are. I'm Sonic, that's Shadow, and that's Silver. O_O'

Shadow & Silver: You f**king idiot.

Amy: Hey, I know a few boys with the same name, but I digress. Let have some fun girls.

Sonic: Wow she is f**king stupid.

Shadow smacks Sonic in the face for being stupid.

Silver: Let's just get this over with.

Blaze: So what are we going to do first?

Amy: I was thinking we should watch some movies.

Shadow: What movies are going to watch?

Amy: The Twilight movies.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Oh no

2 hours later

Sonic: Turn this piece of s*** off.

Shadow: I HATE all of the Twilight movies.

Silver: Kill me please.

2 more hours later

Amy: Game time.

Sonic: Thank god.

Shadow: I couldn't take that piece of s*** movie anymore.

Silver: YES!

Amy: Hey Silver, do you think you can catch Blaze?

Silver: YES!

Blaze: All right then.

Blaze starts running

Silver: IT'S NO USE.

Silver stops Blaze and touches her.

Silver: Caught you.

Amy: Who wants to play 7 minutes in heaven?

Sonic: But there are only girls here.

Amy: I know.

Shadow: Oh s***.

Amy: Hey Shadow, how about you and Mina go into heaven.

Shadow: This is so

Mina: F**king lesbian-ish.

Amy: Just go.

7 minutes later

Sonic: How was it Shadow?

Shadow: She was moaning…. A LOT.

Amy: All right girls, who's up for snacks?

All the girls: We are.

Silver: I can't keep this up.

Shadow: Me neither, this is getting very annoying and…. Sonic what are you reading?

Sonic: Oh, I found Mina's diary and I decided to read it. I wonder why she would bring this in such a public place.

Silver: Oh cool, what does it say?

Sonic: One entry says she has a crush on Shadow. That's sweet; she has a crush on an emo.

Shadow punches Sonic in the face.

Silver: Hey guys, I feel weird.

Shadow: Me too.

Sonic: I think we're turning back to normal.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!

They turn back into guys, and all the girls are about to kill them.

Sonic: F**k

Shadow: We're screwed.

Silver: I blame Eggman for this.

Sonic: Me too.

Shadow: I hate my life.

To be concluded


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Finale: We're fucked

Amy: We are so going to kick your asses.

Silver: What are we going to do man, we are like totally fucked.

Sonic: Relax pothead the porcupine, I have an idea. Shadow, do something and save us!

Shadow: Always gotta save the idiots from dying. Chaos Control!

Teleported from the girls.

Blaze: Nice leadership Amy. (sarcasm)

Amy: Shut up Blaze.

Meanwhile in ?

Sonic: Where are we?

?: I'm still trying to figure that out.

They saw my OC Zero the Hedgehog

Silver: Dude what happened to you?

Zero: I was just trying to get my sister Ashley, but the girls just decided to put in here so I can die?

Silver: Good thing your sister doesn't know I'm here, or else she would be trying to rape me.

Sonic: How the fuck are we going to get out of here?

Shadow: Hold on, What's in this place anyway?

They turn on the lights of the room, and they saw sonic stuff everywhere.

Zero: This what Amy's room looks like, this look like hell.

Shadow: This make me hate Sonic even more.

Sonic: Someone please get me out of here.

Shadow: Chaos Control!

Teleported to the same room the girls are in.

Sonic: You fucking retard.

Shadow: Where else was I suppose to teleported.

Amy: Time to die boys.

Silver: Please don't kill us, I'm still a virgin.

Shadow: Definitely kill Silver, he is an annoying fucking piece of shit of a virgin.

Zero: That's a little mean don't you think.

Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, I can do whatever the fuck I want, When I was in the closet with Mina, I spermed inside her pussy.

Zero: You do realize you possibly got her pregnant right?

Sonic: You was a girl, how was you able to do that?

Shadow: It was the only part that didn't go away.

Mina: So, I have a baby inside of me?! I'm not ready to be a mother, but I really did enjoy the sex.

Shadow: I know I'm good.

Amy: SHUT UP! Time to die boys.

Zero: It was nice knowing you guys.

Sonic and Shadow: Yeah.

Silver: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Sonic: What's up?

Silver: These bitches has been making yaoi stories about us?

Sonic: So, IT WAS YOU WHOS BEEN MAKING THESE GAY STORIES?

Amy: What are you guys going to do?

30 seconds later

Zero: You burned the house down?

Sonic: Fuck yeah we did!

Silver: Well, at least we're still alive.

Sonic: Who wants to get high as fuck?

Shadow, Silver, and Zero: We do.

Zero: Before we go.

Zero shoots like lighting and destroys the house.

Zero: Now lets go.

They leave while singing the song Super Sonic Racing.

The End of this story ( I loved writing this story )


End file.
